


Venom

by Hyacinthus



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/pseuds/Hyacinthus
Summary: Psyche sees her husband.





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



The lamp’s heat is a snake, slithering about her hand. It bites, searing, turning her skin red as the flame by which she sees her husband. His face - o, his face, a countenance to make any envious, sculpted lips and a crown of golden curls - she muffles her cry in her arm. He must not wake, but she must touch him. He must be real, not a cruel trickery played by the gods. She will tell her sisters there is no snake-skin, only cool flesh. 

She reaches, she reaches, and the oil spills from the lamp, a true snake striking.


End file.
